


If I could I'd give you my world

by taniadh



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Pensamientos de Cordelia después de Fire and Reign sobre el futuro del coven, Misty Day y sus propias decisiones.





	If I could I'd give you my world

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes.   
> Gracias por el tiempo para leer esta historia. Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos. Espero que os guste.

El mundo dormía plácidamente sin saber la presa que lo acechaba desde las tinieblas de sus rincones. No era el silencio el que delataba lo avanzada que se encontraba la noche, pues en los pantanos de Nueva Orleans no se conocía el significado de esa palabra, sino la ausencia de otras brujas alrededor de la Suprema; lo que indicaba que estarían descansado mientras Cordelia, fiel guardián de las suyas, velaba su sueño. 

La conversación con Myrtle había terminado sin demasiadas respuestas claras. A veces Cordelia pecaba de inocente al pensar que las brujas más ancianas tenían todas las soluciones debido a su sabiduría sin ser consciente de que, ahora, incluso ellas le debían obediencia y buscaban su guía. Su querida tía Myrtle había acallado sus miedos al recordarle una y otra vez lo diferente que era de su madre, todo el bien que habían hecho sus acciones para el aquelarre; pero si era sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que esas palabras apenas habían sido escuchadas, mucho menos aceptadas. Puede que años de abusos, subestimación y humillación por parte de Fiona habían calado tan hondo que ni el hecho de ser una Suprema podría borrar aquella sensación; pero eran sin duda los últimos acontecimientos del día, la muerte de sus queridas brujas Zoe y Queenie junto con las demás, los que habían hecho despertar tantos miedos pasados que una vez creyó superados, y, ahora veía, que tan sólo habían sido reprimidos. 

Unos meses antes se había visto capaz de terminar con cualquier amenaza que se presentase ante ellas, pero desde la llegada de Michael y los acontecimientos que le habían acompañado había vuelto a ser la Cordelia del pasado; aquella que se definía como una simple bruja y directora de la academia. La misma que se plegaba a los deseos de cualquier autoridad ya fuese su madre o un consejo sin importar las órdenes, aquella que se escondía entre las plantas del invernadero porque eran las únicas que jamás cuestionaban ni juzgaban sus acciones. La misma mujer que no quiso ver quien era la persona con la que se había casado y planeaba tener su familia soñada, demasiado agradecida por las migajas de atención que éste le daba como para saber reconocer que se merecía mucho más. Y qué tipo de Suprema podía ser si desde que abría los ojos cada mañana hasta que los cerraba al anochecer el miedo era el único sentimiento que inundaba y atenazaba su cuerpo, controlando sus decisiones y actos. La bofetada que horas antes había sido propinada a Madison no venía de la ira de haber sido superados por su enemigo sino del miedo por no habérsele ocurrido un poder tan lógico para el antictristo como era el de destruir las almas, y la impotencia que eso causaba en las brujas que ahora no podrán recuperar jamás a sus hermanas caídas. 

Ninguna de sus estrategias, magia, poderes, ideas y refuerzos habían sido suficientes. Ella, Cordelia Goode, no había sido suficiente. Y, ahora, ante las puertas de un apocalipsis inminente no podía distinguir si ese deseo de morir que susurraba en su oído cada día era un acto altruista por el bien del aquelarre para dejar que Mallory se erigiese como nueva Suprema y pudiese triunfar allí donde ella no pudo y salvarlas a todas. O bien era el mismo acto de cobardía que tanto le había recriminado a su madre, al negarse a ver su propio fracaso y la catástrofe que sus propias decisiones habían traído, desapareciendo antes. 

Una fría brisa recorrió el espacio haciendo que las hojas del ciprés que estaba observando en ese momento se meciesen al ritmo del viento que empujaba del mismo modo el agua acumulada a sus pies. Un intenso olor a tierra, barro y musgo español llegó hasta la mujer haciendo que sus pensamientos virasen de rumbo como si obedeciesen las órdenes de aquel mismo viento. El aroma, el frío que hacía estremecer la piel de sus brazos que pronto quedó bajo el refugio de la colcha que había usado en las últimas horas, la tranquilidad, el suave murmullo de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Una mezcla de sensaciones que asaltaban sus sentidos con la misma fuerza imparable y a la vez delicadeza protectora con la que había irrumpido en su vida la anterior dueña de aquel refugio. Misty Day. 

Tan sólo pensar en ella hacía que el peso en sus hombros se aligerase hasta casi dejarla respirar con total libertad. Por escasos segundos se podía permitir olvidarse de todos los problemas que la aprisionaban y dejar vagar su mente al remanso de paz que la bruja cajún significaba en su vida.   
¿Estaría bien? ¿Sería feliz? Estaba con su ídola, Stevie Nicks, cumpliendo su sueño, y no había motivo para pensar lo contrario, pero aún así ese miedo siempre flotaba hasta la superficie. Amar a alguien suponía pensar en esa persona en los momentos más inauditos, suponía.   
La muerte de Misty había supuesto el mayor fracaso en la vida de Cordelia no sólo como bruja o suprema sino como mujer. Saber el futuro que podrían haber tenido si se hubiera atrevido a ser más valiente y se hubiese postulado ella misma como una candidata más a la supremacía desde el primer momento era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir. Aún recordaba aquellas primeras semanas donde el simple hecho de pasar por el salón donde había acunado el cuerpo inerte de la bruja del pantano hasta que se evaporó en cenizas le impedía respirar y hacía que su corazón se encogiese. Las largas noches en la oscuridad recordando cada sonrisa, mirada y confidencia compartida al abrigo de las plantas del invernadero, cada posible solución que podía haber hecho cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos. 

Se refugió en la esperanza de que hallaría una forma de traerla de vuelta a la vida. Misty Day era una persona demasiado buena y pura como para perderse en un abismo tan oscuro, no era justo. Habían sufrido tanto en sus vidas que el simple hecho de haberse encontrado ya parecía un milagro, merecían ser felices juntas. Poder encontrar el amor, la paz, la seguridad y la aceptación que tantas veces se les había negado en su existencia y que, entre ellas, no habían tenido ni que pedir; había germinado y surgido de la misma manera que las plantas que con tanto mimo habían cuidado. Y con esa idea había acudido a aquella cabaña ya abandonada para cuidarla, para conocer aquellos rincones de la vida de Misty que ésta no había tenido tiempo de compartir con ella. Quería empaparse de ella, quería rodearse de su esencia cuanto pudiera. Eran aquellas paredes de madera cubiertas por chales, velas y pósters de Fleetwood Mac las que habían visto sus primeras lágrimas desde que se había convertido en Suprema. Sólo allí se había permitido bajar las barreras y volver a ser simplemente Cordelia, como si supiese que aquella casa, al igual que su propietaria, sería la única que jamás juzgaría un comportamiento tan impropio de una bruja poderosa. Algo que jamás podría hacer sintiéndose observada por todas las miradas encerradas en cuadros de las supremas predecesoras, custodiando las frías e imponentes paredes y suelos de mármol de la academia Robichaux.   
Había crecido rodeada de las más variadas exquisiteces en todos los aspectos: la mejor ropa que el dinero podía comprar, los manjares con los que su tía Myrtle proveía los menús de la academia, sábanas y colchones de la mejor calidad y todas las acomodaciones que el dinero había podido comprar. Y, sin embargo, fue la cama improvisada de la cabaña la que había había cobijado sus pesadillas, la almohada que había visto días mejores la que la había consolado cuando aún albergaba el aroma de la bruja del pantano. Y aquella manta, la misma que ahora la protegía, la que había sido sustituta de aquellos brazos que tanto había ansiado.

Fue aquella cabaña la que la ayudó a llegar a una aceptación de la pérdida de Misty cuando por más hechizos, pócimas e investigaciones que hiciera no parecía hallar ninguna solución. Al principio quiso cuidar de la cabaña para cuando Misty volviera, pero con el paso del tiempo el objetivo cambió. Ahora era para preservar su recuerdo, para mantener algo bueno en aquel mundo que cada día parecía ser amenazado por las más oscuras tinieblas. Aquella cabaña era el refugio más seguro que conocía, del mismo modo que una vez lo fue Misty para ella.   
Con un suspiro se refugió aún más en la colcha subiéndola hasta sus hombros mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para apartar las lágrimas que ya se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Redirigió la vista hacia la silla, ahora vacía, a su lado que había ocupado Myrtle horas antes. No le costaba nada imaginarse un futuro donde fuese Misty quien ocupase ese sitio, medio recostada con las piernas sobre los brazos de la silla, un té helado en su mano, los pies descalzos sin saber cómo era posible que el frío no la afectase, meciendo la cabeza como si el ruido de las cigarras fuese una melodía particular que sólo ella podía entender, acompañada del juego de luces que las luciérnagas ofrecían. La echaba tanto de menos… 

Se preguntaba si Misty también reservaría una parte de sus pensamientos para ella o si por el contrario, la emoción de compartir días con Stevie había deslumbrado a todo los aspectos y personas de su vida. Y, con cierta culpabilidad, tuvo que reconocer que esperaba que no fuese así. Quería ocupar un hueco en la mente de la otra bruja, por pequeño que éste fuese.   
Nunca pensó que la volvería a ver, pero cuando Michael apareció y supo el poder que éste ostentaba y las proezas que había conseguido allí donde ella había fallado, como era revivir a Queenie, no fue difícil que su siguiente pensamiento se dedicase a la bruja de rubios y rebeldes rizos. No había podido pensar en un plan para derrotar a Michael porque nunca había conocido a un ser con sus características y no sabía cuales podían ser sus puntos débiles. Primero debía conocer el límite de sus poderes y así fue como le retó a rescatar a Misty de su infierno. Y aunque lo sensato hubiese sido desear que no lo consiguiera para así poder saber que no era tan poderoso, aún podía recordar como su corazón se había vuelto a partir en aquellos pocos segundos en los que el cuerpo de Misty tardó en materializarse y las brujas ya daban por perdida la prueba. 

Y luego Misty había aparecido frente a ella con todo el esplendor y la belleza de un ángel, como si durante ese tiempo hubiese estado durmiendo apaciblemente y no padeciendo sus más profundos temores. Y luego había abierto los ojos, y la había mirado, y su sonrisa había iluminado la sala de tal manera que Cordelia no se avergonzaba de reconocer que por un momento había agradecido interiormente al propio anticristo de permitirle aquellos segundos de felicidad para poder mirarla. Luego la realidad se había interpuesto avisándola de su debilidad y del poco tiempo que tenían, y aunque Cordelia había asegurado que todo se debía a su plan, lo cierto es que nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Misty luchara en el fin del mundo. Movería todos los hilos que hiciesen falta para mantenerla alejada del peligro. Y la mirada perdida y asustada que recibió de la bruja más joven fue toda la confirmación que necesitó; ella misma reconocía que se encontraba perdida, desequilibrada y sin fuerzas. Todo lo que Cordelia había querido evitar. 

No había habido preguntas cuando Cordelia había dispuesto que Stevie fuese a visitarlas, tampoco cuando arregló que toda la ropa de Misty fuese enviada allá donde Stevie fuese. Nadie cuestionó que no fuese capaz de despegarse de la bruja del pantano ni aún sabiendo lo evidente que estaba siendo tanto para Michael como para el resto de hechiceros. Quizá porque las brujas sabían del enorme dolor y vacío al que Cordelia se había visto obligada a superar cuando la había perdido una vez. Eso le permitió unos minutos robados más de felicidad y paz en aquella vorágine a la que se enfrentaban. Cuando Stevie empezó a cantar todas las miradas se dirigieron a la bruja blanca, pero para Cordelia sólo existía Misty. Aquella sonrisa acuosa al contemplar a su ídola, ver como el anhelo en sus ojos era tan palpable que casi dolía, sentir aquella conexión entre las canciones de una bruja y la vida de otra como si fuesen el mismo ser, podía ver como Misty se iba recuperando con cada palabra como si la música realmente la sanara. La suprema se permitió esos segundos de tranquilidad bebiendo de la imagen de la bruja del pantano sabiendo que esos instantes en los que podía verla bailar sin preocupaciones y sonreír como si el mundo no se estuviese desmoronando eran las que recordaría cuando llegase el momento de morir y dejar nacer a una nueva suprema. 

No había manera de que dejase que Misty volviera a sufrir ni un minuto más de su existencia. Y si el fin del mundo llegaba al menos le daría unos últimos días felices en compañía de aquella a quien había admirado y querido por encima de todo, sin importar cuanto le doliese apartarse de ella. En esos momentos no había nada que desease más que tenerla a su lado, abrazarla, sentir su pelo, escuchar su inconfundible acento y dejarse apaciguar por su cercanía. Pero saber que había estado tan cerca de volver a perderla, que bien podría haberse unido a Zoe y Queenie en su muerte de haber estado en la academia con ellas era recordatorio suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.   
Era un acto egoísta e incluso algo autoritario ya que no le había preguntado a Misty su opinión sobre cómo proceder, pero Misty nunca había querido ser la suprema. Lo repitió infinidad de veces cuando se unió al aquelarre. Ella sólo había ansiado un lugar donde la aceptaran como era, donde pudiera ejercer su magia sin temor y donde poder sentirse segura. Y en su lugar había sido asesinada por una de sus compañeras, había sido juzgada por todas, la habían forzado hasta el límite para cumplir con un ritual del que no deseaba ser parte y había quedado atrapada en su propio infierno durante años. Cordelia no aceptaría sermones de nadie que la acusara de ser imparcial o egoísta en ese tema en cuestión. El aquelarre, sino el mundo, tenían una deuda muy grande aún por pagar a la joven del pantano. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tan sólo lamentaba haber tenido tan poco tiempo para poder contemplarla, tocarla y escucharla y empaparse de su presencia. 

Se recostó de nuevo en la silla sintiendo como poco a poco el cansancio del día se iba apoderando de su cuerpo quizá agotado de tantos pensamientos y recuerdos.   
Sin que esta vez el viento interfiriera, el agua del pantano se movió delatando la no tan soledad de la que disfrutaba la suprema. El chapoteo de un sapo que buscaba alimentarse fue su primer pensamiento, pero el rápido brillo de dos puntos amarillos escondidos bajo las verdes aguas fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que era un caimán lo que acechaba a su presa desde su escondite. Una presencia que unos años antes la hubieran hecho salir despavorida de aquel porche ahora sólo la hacía sonreír con nostalgia como si de alguna manera aquel enorme y peligroso reptil fuese la manera que la bruja cajún tenía de asegurarle que ella también la recordaba. Un deseo infantil, ilógico sustentado en nada más que su propia invención, pero que en esos momentos de desolación le daban un pequeño y tenue consuelo que no había encontrado en la compañía de nadie más. 

Estaban a un paso de ver desencadenarse el fin del mundo con tan sólo un plan débil, incierto y sin seguridad de que funcionase para poder frenarlo. Una pistola con una sala bala y sin saber si ésta estaba realmente cargada. Eso era todo cuanto tenían para luchar contra Michael. Ya había perdido a la mayor parte de su aquelarre, no tenía fuerzas ni imaginativa para contemplar otras opciones y con cada respiración que daba más se acercaba hacia una muerte segura sin poder asegurar que el mundo que dejase tras ella fuese digno de ser salvado. Había fracasado en todos los objetivos que se había marcado cuando se erigió como suprema, pero Misty Day estaba a salvo una noche más. Y ese objetivo personal era el pequeño triunfo que aquella noche la permitió descansar. Envuelta en la manta de Misty, en su cama, con las cintas de Stevie en la mesilla a su lado, en el refugio que una vez la había salvado de sus propios demonios y que, de nuevo, volvía a abrirle los brazos para protegerla en esos momentos de necesidad se dejó caer en la promesa de un desenlace diferente. Un futuro en el que hubiese tomado mejores decisiones y no tuviese que ver morir a toda aquella bruja que había confiado en ella. Un futuro donde la seguridad vencía al miedo que siempre la había acompañado y donde pudiese tener más tiempo para disfrutar de esa felicidad que hasta ahora sólo había rozado en muy pocas ocasiones. Un futuro con el aquelarre a salvo y Misty a su lado.


End file.
